Bonds and Destiny
by RC2012
Summary: The story of the bond between Lord Shen and his apprentice Alphonse, a young peacock endowed with special powers.
1. Chapter 1

Bonds and Destiny- A Kung Fu Panda Fanfic

**Hi, RC2012 here, but please call me RC. Okay first off, I'm not much of a fan of Kung Fu Panda. But during Thanksgiving last month the FX channel was playing KFP2 as well as the first one. When I saw Lord Shen in KFP2, I thought that he was a cool and charming character; so I decided to write a fanfic about him. A fanfic called Bonds and Destiny, I hope you like it.**

**~RC**

Prologue

Lord Shen's plan seemed perfect. Make a bunch of cannons and boats and use them to help him conquer China. But the plan wasn't so perfect because the panda, A.K.A. the Dragon Warrior, defeated his whole armada with some kind of fancy move. Lord Shen was lying on what remained of his boat. He looked around him. All the other boats were wrecked. Po, the panda, was speaking to the peacock.

"Shen?"

"W-what?" Shen was still in shock after the panda had defeated his whole armada.

"I said, you have to let the past go. What truly matters is who you choose to be."

Shen looked down. "You're right. I choose…to eliminate you!"

In an instant the white albino peacock was back on his feet and swinging his jagged lance at the panda, trying to kill him. While Shen was swinging his lance, he cut the ropes that held what was left of his glorious giant cannon. One by one, all the ropes were cut and then the cannon started to fall. Shen turned and saw that he was about to be crushed by his own weapon.

"Shen look out!" Po cried.

But it was too late. Shen closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. Ready to accept death while Po jumped off the boat and into the water. Shen felt a wind blow from behind him and assumed that it was from the falling cannon. He waited for it to crush him. He waited a few seconds. And then what felt like a few minutes. Shen was confused. Surely he should've been crushed by now. Then he felt something beneath his feet. He was standing on rock and no longer on the deck of a boat. Shen opened his eyes and saw that he was in a cave.

_What's going on? How did I end up here?_ Shen thought. Then he felt that something was across his shoulders, a wing. Shen looked to his left and was surprised by what he saw. On his left, holding onto him, was a young male peacock. He was light aqua blue in contrast to Shen's white feathered body. He had feathers on top of his head and feathers behind him, but the feathers behind him were not as big as Shen's. He wore a dark blue silk robe and the top of his head was dyed auburn-colored.

Shen's mouth was slightly open and then he spoke.

"Al-Alphonse?"

The young male peacock looked at Shen, smiled, and nodded. It was indeed Alphonse, Lord Shen's student and apprentice.

"Greetings master." Alphonse replied.

"W-What happened? How did we end up here?" Shen asked.

"I sensed that you were about to be killed, so using my powers of wind, I transported myself just in time to save you. Then I transported us here." Said Alphonse.

Alphonse removed his wing from Lord Shen and the white peacock took a few steps forward and looked around.

"So you transported us here? Why didn't you transport us back to the hideout?"

"My apologies, master. But you know how much I am drained from using that power. When I got to you I started to feel weak, so I must have sent us here by accident."

Just after he said that, Alphonse fell to the ground, but feel on his wings and legs. Shen came over to him. Alphonse held up his right wing, letting Lord Shen know that he was okay.

"I am fine master. I am just feeling… weak at the moment. Give me an hour and I will send us back to the hideout."

Shen looked around and shook his head. "No. This will do for now. We'll hide here and wait for all this to blow over. Everyone must think that I am dead. And I'm certain that no one saw you rescue me. Am I right?"

Alphonse looked up at his master and nodded. "I was quick. I don't think anyone saw me and you escape."

"Good." Shen replied.

So the two peacocks stayed where they were. After he rested, Alphonse went over to a nearby village and bought two sleeping mats, two blankets, two lanterns, some food, and other supplies. He made several trips back and forth between the cave and the village. A couple hours later the sun was going down and the two peacocks had dinner. After he ate, Lord Shen yawned and walked over to his sleeping mat. He lay down and got under his blanket.

"I am retiring for the night. We'll discuss what we'll do next tomorrow. Good night, Alphonse." Shen said in a light, stern tone.

Shen turned his back to Alphonse and blew out the flame in his lantern. Alphonse nodded.

"Yes master."

Alphonse sat down on his mat and drew his blanket over him. He was about to blow out the flame in his lantern when Lord Shen spoke.

"And Alphonse?"

Alphonse looked at Shen. Although it was dark on Shen's side and Alphonse couldn't see him, the young peacock was certain that he was there.

"Yes master?"

"Thank you, for saving me."

Alphonse smiled. Although Shen rarely showed gratitude towards Alphonse, the young blue peacock was grateful for those rare moments. He liked to think that deep down, Lord Shen cared about him.

"You're welcome, Lord Shen."

Alphonse blew out the flame in his lantern. Soon both peacocks were sound asleep.

**So tell me, what did you think of the chapter? How do you like the story so far? What do you think of my OC Alphonse? I think I made him as a bit of a character persona of myself, in some ways. Originally I had this story titled Bond of the Peacocks, but I think Bonds and Destiny is a better title. More of this story is coming up soon. Until then, Merry Christmas!**

**~RC**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds and Destiny- A Kung Fu Panda Fanfic

Chapter 1- Al and Po

The next morning after breakfast, Shen and Alphonse talked about what they would do next. The two peacocks would remain in the Valley of Peace for a few days (Alphonse found out that they were in the Valley of Peace when he went to the nearby village to get food and supplies). During that time, Shen would decide on a plan, a plan to get revenge on the Dragon Warrior for foiling his attempt to take over China. Alphonse wasn't really big on revenge plans, but he was loyal and devoted to Lord Shen so he would help his master in any way he could. After everything was settled, Alphonse got up, put his pack on, and started out the entrance to the cave.

"Where are you going?" Shen asked.

Alphonse turned to him. "I am going out for a walk. I'll be back by sunset."

During the years Alphonse had lived with him, Shen knew that by "walk" Alphonse meant that he would be walking around the whole area, maybe even the whole region.

"Fine. Be back by sunset and not a moment later." Alphonse headed out.

"And don't say anything about me being alive to anyone!" Shen shouted after him. And so Alphonse set off on his walk.

* * *

Alphonse walked on a path with tall bamboo on either side. He was looking up at the sky, thinking about the last time he saw his master before now.

* * *

Lord Shen and the wolves who served him built a factory up in a mountain region, where they built Shen's cannon. It was not too far from Gongmen City. They also built a tall building that was almost as tall as Shen's ancestral home back in Gongmen City. This was Shen's hideout. The day came that Shen and his forces would leave for Gongmen City. Alphonse stepped out of the building with a pack on his back. He walked over to the wolves. Shen turned around and saw Alphonse approaching.

"Alphonse? What are you doing?"

"Coming with you. I want to help you, and protect you in case you end up in danger." Alphonse replied.

Shen placed both his wings on Alphonse's shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alphonse…you're not coming."

Alphonse looked shocked.

"But why?"

"Because, I need you to remain here. In case…the plan fails. If we meet any opposition that overpowers us, I'll send for you and you can come help. You're our reinforcement. But right now I need you here. Do you understand?"

Alphonse stared at Shen for a moment and nodded. "Yes, I understand Lord Shen."

"Good." Shen smiled. He removed his wings from Alphonse's shoulders and turned back to the wolves.

"Alright, let's get a move on. To Gongmen City!"

The wolves all cheered and finished packing up. Alphonse stood out on the courtyard and watched his master and the wolves walk off into the sunset, with Shen's cannon being carried in a box. There was a sad expression on Alphonse's face, like that of a small child who feared that their parent may not return.

So Alphonse waited for days. With each passing day, Alphonse became more worried about Lord Shen. What if he was hurt? What if he was lying on the ground badly injured and calling out Alphonse's name; calling out for him to come save him?

Alphonse sat in the middle of his room and meditated. He asked the spirits to show Lord Shen to him. He has had the power to communicate with spirits for years. The spirits showed him Lord Shen. The white albino peacock was lying on the deck of what was left of a ship. There was a panda on the ship as well, talking to Shen. Then Shen was up and attacking the panda. Alphonse saw Shen cutting the ropes holding a giant cannon in place while trying to kill the panda. With each rope that was cut, the cannon looked like it was about to fall. Alphonse realized that Shen was in danger.

"LORD SHEN!" Alphonse opened his eyes and got up. He closed his eyes and started concentrating on Gongmen City. Concentrating on the exact location of Lord Shen. Alphonse felt a gust of wind blow from behind him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on what was left of Shen's ship. Another rope was cut and then the cannon fell. Alphonse saw that it was about to crush Lord Shen. The panda he saw in his vision turned around and ran for the water. Without a moment to lose, Alphonse ran up to behind Lord Shen, grabbed onto him when the older peacock's eyes were closed, closed his own eyes, and used his powers to transport themselves somewhere far from the ship; which was the cave.

* * *

Alphonse continued to look up at the sky.

"It's a good thing I saw that vision, otherwise…" Alphonse shook his head. He didn't want to think about what would've happened if he hadn't had the vision.

Then he felt something. Alphonse stopped where he was and turned around. He saw a clearing and in the middle of it was a small shrine. Alphonse saw spirits floating around it, another ability he had. The spirits looked depressed. Alphonse smiled. He entered the clearing with the shrine and hides his pack in a bush. He stood before the shrine and the spirits. The spirits saw the young peacock and watched him with interest. Alphonse closed his eyes…and he danced for the spirits. He danced for them and sang while he danced. Then the depressed looks on the spirits' faces were replaced with smiles. They looked very happy to see Alphonse dance. It made them feel better.

* * *

Just then Po was walking down the very same path. He was coming back home after just completing his mission of helping deliver a treasure to a palace in another region. He looked disappointed though. He was glad that the treasure arrived safely to the palace, but he was bummed out that not one bad guy had attempted to steal it. He was really hoping that he would get to fight on this mission. Po sighed, but then he smiled a little.

"Well, at least the treasure arrived safe and sound." Then Po stopped. He heard something. Someone was singing.

"_The whistling gypsy came over the hill, _

_down to the valley so shady._

_He whistled and sang till the green woods rang, _

_and he won the heart of a la-dy._

_Ah-de-do, ah-de-do-da-day_

_Ah-de-do, ah-de-day-do_

_He whistled and sang till the green woods rang, _

_And he won the heart of a la-dy."_

Po stood there and listened to the singing voice. The singing sounded beautiful.

"_She left her father's castle gates_

_She left her own fond lover_

_She left her servants and her estate_

_To follow a gypsy rover._

_Ah-de-do, ah-de-do-da-day_

_Ah-de-do, ah-de-day-do_

_She left her servants and her estate_

_To follow a gypsy rover."_

Po decided to find out where the singing was coming from. He walked further down the path until he could hear the voice coming from his right. He turned and saw where the singing was coming from. It was coming from a young aqua blue peacock with the top of his head dyed auburn. He wore a dark blue silk robe. On his back was a sword in its sheath. The peacock was dancing around a shrine and singing while he did so. The peacock was hopping on one foot and then on the other. His wings were raised up into the air and the top part of his wings looked like they were each holding something when they weren't. He had his eyes shut so he didn't see that Po was watching him. Po saw that the peacock also carried two fans tucked under the black belt of his robe. Po smiled. He had to admit that the young peacock was pretty good at singing and dancing.

"_He is no gypsy my father, she said._

_But lord of all these lands over._

_With him I'll stay till my dying day,_

_And follow a gypsy rover._

_Ah-de-do, ah-de-do-da-day_

_Ah-de-do, ah-de-day-do_

_With him I'll stay till my dying day,_

_And follow a gypsy rover."_

The peacock continued to dance and sing, oblivious to the world.

"_Ah-de-do, ah-de-do-da-day_

_Ah-de-do, ah-de-day-do_

_With him I'll stay till my dying day,_

_I'll follow a gypsy rover."_

With that he concluded the song and stopped in front of the little shrine with his back towards Po. Then the peacock bowed to the shrine. Then on impulse, Po started to clap. Alphonse opened his eyes when he heard the clapping. He stood erect and turned around to see Po. Po stopped clapping the moment he was spotted.

"Oh sorry. It's just that performance of yours was really good…I just couldn't help myself." Po explained.

_A panda? Wait, it's the panda I saw in my vision. _Alphonse thought.

Alphonse continued to stare at him. "That performance was meant to be private."

"Private? For who?" Po asked.

"The spirits." Alphonse said gesturing to behind him.

"The spirits?" Po looked confused.

"Yes. The spirits here looked a little depressed so I put on that performance for them. It seems to please them. Well, it doesn't please all spirits. Some spirits prefer to be pleased by storytelling. Other spirits prefer to be alone and not to be entertained."

Po just stared at him a little. "So you can see spirits?"

Alphonse nodded.

"Wow, that's so cool." Po smiled. "What do they look like?"

"Animals like you and me, but they glow a blue color." Alphonse answered. He walked up to Po.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alphonse."

"Alphonse? Are you from a foreign country?"

"No, I was born here in China. My father once traveled to a country called Italy and met someone by the name Alphonse. He became friends with him. My father liked the name so much that he gave it to me when I was born. He heard the song that I was just singing in a country called Ireland."

"Your father sounds like a nice person."

"Yes," Alphonse sighed. "He was."

"Was?"

"He died years ago. Along with my mother. For the past fifteen years I was raised by my master, a martial arts warrior."

Po looked concerned. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Besides, my parents are in a better place now." Alphonse said looking up into the sky.

There was a moment of silence before Po spoke up again.

"My name is Po." The panda held out his paw. Alphonse looked at the paw and smiled. He shook Po's paw.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Po."

"Hey, do you want to see my home?"

Alphonse smiled. "I'd be happy to."

Alphonse took his pack out from the bush and followed Po.

"Hey, can I call you Al?"

"Okay, sounds fine to me."

* * *

Po and Alphonse stood atop a big hill overlooking the Valley of Peace.

"Behold Al, the…"

"Valley of Peace?" Alphonse finished for him.

"How did you…"

"I've been here on a couple trips before."

"Oh. Wait until you meet my dad. He runs his own noodle shop. He makes the best noodles in all of the Valley of Peace."

Po showed Alphonse around parts of the valley the peacock had never seen before.

"And of course sitting atop that huge hill is the jewel of the Valley of Peace, the Jade Palace." Po said pointing at the palace.

"It looks very beautiful. Can you show me around the palace?"

"Of course, but maybe later. It's lunch time and I know the perfect place for lunch." Po said.

Po lead Alphonse to his father's noodle shop. Mr. Ping, a goose and Po's father, was busy bringing bowls of noodles to customer's tables. He looked up and saw Po.

"Son!"

"Dad!"

The two embraced each other. Alphonse looked at them.

_This is his father?_ Alphonse thought.

"Dad I want you to meet someone. This is Alphonse. I met him on my way home."

Mr. Ping smiled as he shook with Alphonse.

"Nice to meet you, Alphonse."

"Same here." Alphonse said.

Mr. Ping turned to Po.

"Let me guess, two bowls of noodles for you and your friend?"

Po smiled. "Yes please."

Mr. Ping smiled. "Coming right up."

Mr. Ping cooked up some noodles and placed two bowls on the counter. Po picked up the bowls and brought them over to the table Alphonse was sitting at. Po withheld himself from eating. He wanted to see what Alphonse would think of his dad's cooking. Alphonse took his chopsticks and started eating. Alphonse chewed the noodles and smiled.

"Mmmmm. Po, these are delicious."

"I know. Told you my dad makes the best noodles." Po started eating as well. Within half an hour both of them had finished eating. Mr. Ping walked up to the table and took their empty bowls.

"Po I know you just got back, but I was wondering if you could help me out today?"

Po smiled. "Sure thing Dad." Then Po turned to Alphonse.

"Hey Al, could you…"

Alphonse smiled. "I'd be happy to help."

So Po and Alphonse helped Mr. Ping serve the customers. Mr. Ping cooked the noodles while Po and Alphonse asked the customers what they wanted, brought their food to them, and helped clean up. The customers thought that Alphonse was very kind and polite to them. Many tipped the peacock. Soon the sun was starting to set. Mr. Ping closed up shop after the last customer had left.

"Thank you boys so much for your help. I really appreciate it." Mr. Ping said.

Alphonse stepped up to Mr. Ping. "Mr. Ping, here." Alphonse held out all his tip money in his right wing. Mr. Ping smiled.

"No Alphonse, you keep it."

"What about my bowl of noodles."

"Consider it on the house. Anything for my son and a friend of his."

Alphonse looked confused. Friends? He and Po weren't friends, were they? Alphonse looked at Po, who smiled at him. Alphonse smiled too. Perhaps they were friends.

"Good-bye son, and thanks for coming." Mr. Ping said.

"Any time Dad."

Po and his father hugged each other one more time. Alphonse smiled.

Deep down he felt happy to see the two of them hug, but then he felt sad. Alphonse wished that he and Lord Shen shared a bond like the one Po and his father shared.

Po and Alphonse left Mr. Ping's restaurant.

"Hey Al it's getting late. How about I show you inside the Jade Palace tomorrow?"

"Sure, that would be fine." The peacock said. "I have to get back to my master anyway. He and I are traveling the country together."

"Where are you and your master staying?"

Alphonse pointed in the direction he and Po had come from on their way to the Valley. "Over in the mountains."

"In the mountains? You know you and your master are welcome to stay at the Jade Palace. I could ask master Shifu."

"No!" Alphonse cried. Then he saw that Po was staring at him. "I mean, we couldn't. My master and I wouldn't want to take advantage of your hospitality. Thanks for the offer, but we'll be just fine up in the mountains."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow." Alphonse turned around and left.

See you tomorrow!" Po called after him. Then the panda turned and walked to the Jade Palace. He couldn't wait to see his friends and master again. But he couldn't help but wonder that there was another reason why Alphonse and his master couldn't want to stay at the Jade Palace. But Po shrugged and thought that it was probably nothing. He continued walking to the palace.

* * *

Alphonse walked back to the cave where Lord Shen was waiting for him. He sighed.

"That was a close one. If he and the Five were to find out that my master was Lord Shen and that he was alive, they probably would've set out to kill him."

Alphonse smiled. He had a fun day with Po. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Alphonse looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was almost down.

"Oh no! I must get back to Lord Shen immediately." Alphonse flew up into the air and flew over to the cave.

**First chapter down, more to go. I think it was the FX movie channel that played KFP2 on Thanksgiving, not the FX channel. Sorry for the false info from the prologue. Again, please review and let me know what you think of the story and my OC Alphonse. Reviews would be nice. No flames please. The song Alphonse sung was "Gypsy Rover." It was sung by the Blarney Lads. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**~RC**


End file.
